


Breathless

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Evil Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Dean is awesome, but Sam's ready to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam kisses his brother for hours, senses overloaded with Dean’s taste; his scent. His hand traps Dean’s wrists; his legs hold Dean’s down, but that’s just for fun. Dean’s so wrapped up in power that Sam could be across the room and his brother would be unable to escape.

Dean’s struggles have weakened, but Sam’s not fooled. The second he relaxes, Dean will make his move and then Sam will show him just how futile resistance is. He releases Dean’s mouth; inhales his breathless curses.

The room’s still too clean; too quiet. It’s time for the real fun to start.


End file.
